


First Encounter - Assassin Hoshi

by faustianpixie



Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [14]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassin Hoshi, First Meetings, Fluff, King Woozi, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mention of blackmail, Mystery, Other Characters introduced in Other Works, Philosophy, Prime Minister S.Coups, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie
Summary: Jihoon smirked.“I could revoke it.”“Please do.” The man begged. He sat down on the corner of the garden’s small pedestal. Far away for Jihoon to be given liberty but not far enough to feel free.Jihoon sighed. If only it were that easy.“I’m sorry. But I’m grumpy. The situation is just...bad.”Jihoon couldn’t agree more. He vigorously nodded.Hoshi slumped against the wall.“So what do you do for fun King Woozi?”Eh?CONTEXT FOR NEW READERS (14/53 - Past):Assassin Hoshi, who resides in the palace as Royal Consort Kwon has been blackmailed by the Prime Minister Seungcheol to work for the King. Although both unwilling, they understand it is necessary to protect the ones they love. But that doesn't stop them from being bitter.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	First Encounter - Assassin Hoshi

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR TUNING INNNN  
> I took a break from writing yesterday because of family....but I still writing the 26th of the series so I think as of now no worries. And I'm itchin to write again so when I say I ain't going anywhere.  
> I got so much love for the previous one I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!  
> SPECIAL THANKS TO THOSE WHO COMMENTED!! HELP A LOT!!!

Jihoon was getting irritated. Very irritated.

“Stop following me!”

He yelled at the dark behind him. He was sure Seungcheol was putting a guard on him. Today was supposed to be a free day where he could be himself. Usually, yelling scared away the guards and they would go complain to Seungcheol or Jeonghan.

But this man just stared, as if he was curious at what he would do next.

“I told you to GO AWAY. My only solace is being myself at night and I can’t even do that now that you are here.”

“I can’t.” A muffled voice came.

Jihoon turned to the sound and was met with a shadow.

It seemed so difficult to notice it. Especially into the tranquility of the garden he was in. This man obviously hadn’t wanted to indicate he was there either. Jihoon sighed.

“Look, go away, and I’ll talk to Seungcheol.”

The shadow came forward. It was a man slightly taller than him. Of a rather medium build. Wearing dark blue clothes and a darker hood. They were thick robes so Jihoon couldn’t identify the sex of the person. He had rolled up ribbons of metal attached to sword handles that hung from the sides of his belt. All these observations were arbitrary in the face of the brightly coloured tiger mask he wore. Was this man aiming for stealthy or flamboyant?

Jihoon realised it didn’t matter now and glared.

“You can talk to Seungcheol?” The man asked. The muffled voice of a man seemed curious.

Jihoon smirked. 

_ Gullible _

“I can. If you just leave me alone then-”

The man snorted. It was a muffled snort but a snort nonetheless.

“What?”

“I need someone to tell Seungcheol to call off spies on me. How am I going to help you?”

Jihoon frowned.

“You are being forced to do this?”

The man hesitated judging by the unconscious step he took in front.

“I...I’m on probation.”

Jihoon then only realised. Tiger mask. Seungcheol had explained that he had blackmailed a man into working at the palace and that the court session on the matter was due tomorrow. But he had yet to meet the mysterious man. Until now.

_ Hoshi _

Jihoon smirked.

“I could revoke it.”

“Please do.” The man begged. He sat down on the corner of the garden’s small pedestal. Far away for Jihoon to be given liberty but not far enough to feel free. 

Jihoon sighed. If only it were that easy.

“I’m sorry. But I’m grumpy. The situation is just...bad.”

Jihoon couldn’t agree more. He vigorously nodded. 

Hoshi slumped against the wall.

“So what do you do for fun King Woozi?”

_ Eh? _

Jihoon knew he shouldn’t engage the man in conversation, but with his identity outed and the similar opinion they shared, it seemed to be harmless. In fact it might be quite fun.

“I play the flute Hoshi-ssi.”

The masked man straightened his back in interest.

“Can you play me some?”

Jihoon frowned.

“Why should I?”

The man scratched his head revealing an inch of well cared for hair.

_ He is a wealthy man _

“Maybe I could give you something?”

Jihoon snorted. This man wanted to give something to a man who had what some would argue is the greatest kingdom?

“Advice.”

Jihoon barked a laugh.

“I get enough from my advisers. Why would I need some from you? Seungcheol probably lectured you as well.”

Hoshi laughed.

“It's one of the things you can never need enough of. Along with Kimchi. Oh! And Rice. They maybe don’t go in that order, but nevertheless, important things.”

Jihoon was seriously questioning Seungcheol’s choice. Was this man really a great spy and assassin as they said?

“That expression actually has something to do with my advice actually.”

Hoshi’s eyes glinted in the moonlight in a teasing manner. Then only did Hoshi notice the muddy pools of eyes the man had. 

“So what is it?” Jihoon tried.

“I’ll tell you if you play the flute. Go on.” 

Jihoon scowled.

“How will I know if you will give it? Let alone if it is worth it.”

“You’ll just have to trust me?”

Jihoon snorted. “A nameless, faceless mask?”

Hoshi shrugged. “Better than seeing a face that lies to you, ne?”

Jihoon pondered. He had been intending to practice his flute anyway. He brought it out reverently. Jihoon had once wanted to be a minstrel or a musician on the side of the street. But the royal blood that people had considered a boon was his bane. It had crushed his dreams.

“I think you and I are very similar King Woozi.” Hoshi said.

Jihoon looked up. How could he say that?

“Because we both are trapped by birth.”

“I...don’t understand. Were you designated to be an assassin at birth?”

Hoshi shrugged. “It was almost sealed. My tutelage under my mother had confirmed it.”

Jihoon sighed. It seemed their obligation to their families ruled their lives.

“But would you give it up? This life if you had the chance?” Hoshi asked.

Jihoon shook his head vehemently.

“Why not?” The man seemed to be seeking answers himself. Jihoon laughed lightly. Could a man searching for answers really advise him?

“Because my friends and family ask it of me. And I am weak to them.”

Hoshi nodded. “We all are, aren’t we?” 

It was a question not meant to be answered by anyone but Hoshi.

A comfortable silence swirled with the night’s breeze and Jihoon relaxed completely. He felt like playing and so he did.

The flute extended to the side and pressed to his lips felt achingly familiar. He had neglected this side of him to a saddening degree. And he expressed it as best he could. The tune he played was nostalgic. Wishful. Wistful. Hopeful. Just as how he felt now. He channeled the sheer yearning to return to the simpler times. Without obligation, with freedom.

The tune played and played until it ended. Along with it, the light feeling in his heart. It was his one link to freedom.

He stared at it. Long and hard. Why did he keep it after so long?

“I for one think you should keep it.” 

Hoshi’s voice cut through the fog in his head. He whipped his head up suddenly conscious of someone who had seen him so vulnerable.

“Not that my opinion should matter.”

Jihoon turned away. It shouldn’t. But to know that he had talent helped. There was hope yet.

The branches rustled.

Hoshi perked up. After a few moments, he stood up and brushed the fine dirt off his clothes.

“I think I should go now. Someone else will be coming soon.”

Jihoon stood up with him.

“What was the advice?”

Hoshi paused, turned, stared and then laughed.

“I don’t think I can give you any advice worth the melody you played.”

Jihoon frowned. “Doesn’t matter. Tell me.”

Hoshi hummed.

“There is a fine line between skepticism and cynicism. Not everyone is motivated by self interest actually. Just as you weren’t motivated to play that tune for advice. If you want to think about it, it is like salt.

“A pinch of it makes it a complete meal. But a lot makes for useless sea water.”

With that, Hoshi merged into the shadows. And Jihoon was left with more questions that he came with.

~~~~~~From the Private Account of the 6th South East King, Lee Jihoon, Woozi~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT SO FARRRRR!!!!  
> I hope you all liked this one!!! It really calmed me down while writing because I know that they share the background they have. The feeling they have and find a kindred soul. Both think they have to do everything by themselves and not recognise that they are not alone. So maybe they will bring each other out of that :'')
> 
> QUESTION FOR POLLS: Would you want PLOT or more FLUFF in their relationship after they have finished meeting in the present and past?  
>   
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT YOUR ANSWER BELOW  
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT IN GENERAL T_T  
> THANK YOUUUU  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE  
> @Myalurks This is my public twitter ID! Do interact uwu


End file.
